To rapidly fill containers, such as the fuel tanks on mobile equipment, liquids may be pumped under relatively high pressures into the containers. In many pieces of heavy equipment, such as mining equipment, fuel tanks can hold a significant amount of fuel, resulting in a fueling operation that can be time consuming. Given the size of fuel tanks on such heavy equipment, high pressures are often used to reduce filling times. In some systems, a supply hose connected to the outlet of a pressure pump may be provided with a flow nozzle releasably connectable to a flow coupling on the container. Fuel may be provided through the supply hose to fill the container.
In order to prevent overfilling, the flow nozzles are commonly provided with shut-off valves to stop the flow of liquid to the container when back pressure indicates that the container is full. However, operators may manually override these shut-off valves, since it is common for the shut-off valves to “trip” before a container is full. With large equipment, such as mining equipment, it has been observed that where operators have manually overridden shut-off valves, pressure can build to the extent that fuel tanks bulge, and even rupture, resulting in safety and environmental incidents, as well as potentially costly loss of use and repair of the equipment.